Flameheart, into the shadows
by Neobushfire22
Summary: Fire will save our clan. That was the prophecy given to Thunderclan. But what happens if Brokenstar received a similar prophecy, pertaining to Shadowclan. Problem is, he never revealed it. That was until he found a rouge with a fire like disposition. AU where Brokenstar is sort of a good leader.
1. Prolouge: Windclan missing

Disclaimor: I own nothing.

"Windclan hasn't shown up is over two moons," A brown tom growled, his patience growing thin. He almost got up to pace until he remembered where he was, at a gathering. His tail swished in annoyance, and he still wished to be doing something useful, such as leading a patrol or at least giving orders.

He could see a gray-ish blue she cat giving him a concerned look, but he ignored it, at first. _Who cares what Bluestar thinks,_ He thought, then sighed. "We've got better things to do than," He began, but stopped abruptly as the Riverclan leader rose up, looking concerned. "Windclan... is gone," He meowed softly, looking down.

"And you just now tell us?" Bluestar asked, her voice between scathing and concerned.

"There was a coop. No one would give in. And... and then it happened. They simply scattered. That was all I know." He meowed.

Brokenstar hung his head low. "Tallstar was a gallant leader. Why would his clan rebel against him?" He asked softly.

Crookedstar simply flicked his tail, and addressed the cats below. "Although Windclan has gone, we must continue as we have until they come back." He paused briefly before adding, Riverclan has nothing new to report.

Bluestar then stepped forward. We saw a fox heading out toward the Shadowclan border, but other than that, Thunderclan has nothing to report.

Brokenstar growled a bit at the news of the fox, but did not make an actual remark about it. "Shadowclan is doing well, but... We will strengthen our borders. We don't want any foxes coming across." Some of the cats below saw that as a threat, but most just gave him a quizzical look, to which he smiled lightly. "Other than that, we have nothing to report.

"Than this meeting is dismissed," Bluestar yelled, dismissing the other cats while giving Brokenstar a penetrating look. The Shadowclan leader just shrugged, and jumped off the Highrock, beginning for his clan to follow.

_Yeah, they got the message, _He thought to himself, glad to have scent the message to the Thunderclan leader. _She knew exactly what I meant. _He felt good about himself all the way back to the camp, and once glance at his clanmates told him they did too.


	2. Chapter 1, A new death

**Mistyfoot's pov**

**Disclamor: I do not own warriors.**

Mistyfoot yawned as she woke in the Shadowcan leader's den. Although she missed Riverclan greatly, they was a growing animosity against non-clanbourn cats like her. But she could survive that. The breaking point was when she fell for the shadowclan leader, Brokenstar.

She noticed he was doing that cringing thing when he was having nightmares, so she began licking his pelt in a soothing way so as to calm him down. She almost chuckled as he went from cringing to purring, but kept quiet so as not to disturb him farther. Unfortunately, that didn't last long.

"Brokenstar, Riverclan has invaded our Territory through Windclan borders!" Blackfoot yellowed, waking Brokenstar up. "Ok, gather three patrols, and lead them to battle. Me and Mistyfoot will stay behind and guard the camp with whomever remains." He meowed quickly, getting up. He then shot out and climbed up to the Highrock. "All cat's listen up, Riverclan is invading us through Windclan territory. Follow Blackfoot's instructions on what patrols to follow. I'll lead the guard patrol," He then turned to his deputy. "It's all up to you now, old friend." He whispered softly. "Good luck."

I gazed at my mate with admiration, albeit I wondered weather or not he should have gone with the battle patrol. However, we'd guard the camp no matter what, so I suppose it would be alright. My thoughts where interrupted when I heard my name called.

"Mistyfoot, we'll guard the nursery together." He suggested and I nodded, tension rising in my mind. _Had he guessed? I only suspected yesterday when Yellowfang told me. Wait! She promised me she wouldn't tell! Oh well, that pray is eaten and killed,_ I thought. Still, he lead me to the nursery. And we took up our positions as guards.

"Reminds me of my days in the nusery..." Brokenstar began, then let out a spit. "Lizzardfang, that idiot had no sympathy. How I'd like to meet her face to face now and giver a piece of my mind!" I was first shocked when I herd him curse at his mother like that, but then I found just how hard his life had been, so I just tried to calm him down when he got angry. "Maybe you should take the watch instead?" I sugested softly.

"I suppose your right," He replied, calming down a bit before switching places with Russetfur. I nodded to my clanmate in silence, and we stood there, watching for any signs of trouble. But to my surprise, Brokenstar came in with a half starved cat, one I knew very well.

"Stonefur!" I cried, and rushed forward, covering his face in licks. After he moved, I stood back and whispered, "What did they do to you?"

"Leopard..." He began, then fell silent, his eyes clouding for a minuet before becoming clear. "She lead the rebellion," He croaked, then sat his head down. Yellowfang rushed over, and checked his vitals before sighing.

"It's a long shot, but I might be able to save him," She replied, then took a from from the pile, as well as a mouse, and rushed to her den. She soon came out with a ball of moss, mixed with herb juices and, well, frog and mouse blood. "I know it looks gross, but when a cat is this bad, you almost half to do this," She mummered, before asking me to help keep his mouth open.

We managed to get it down his mouth, and we could see an improvement in his breathing as well as his eyes. "Thank you sister," He whispered softly before falling asleep. I gazed at Yellowfang and she nodded, mouthing to me, "He will survive."

Brokenstar and I sat together during the rest of the wait, when a loud wail of grief shuttered my ears. Blackfoot padded in followed by his patrol, however one of them was being carried on the back of the warriors. _Nightpelt. _

Blackfoot padded over to Brokenstar and whispered that they should talk alone. I walked over to the fallen warrior, and grieved for him. He had been my second mentor, to say the least, so, I felt a strong rush of grief at his passing. Burring my nose into his fur, I could smell the scents of my former clanmates. _No, they where never my clanmates. First they tease me and Stonefur about our heritage, then they half starve my brother, and now they kill my mentor!? Forget them! _I ranted, before calming down. _I'll never forget you, or the lessons I learned from you. You'll always be my mentor, even if you are no longer with us. _I then stepped back to let the other cats grieve. Russetfur placed her tail around me gently, trying to comfort me, which helped a little bit, but I felt almost like sobbing, though my heart already is.

Brokenstar called a meeting, which I attended, but my grief didn't let me enjoy it, albeit it was by no means a pleasant one. However, my ears perked up when I heard It was Leopardstar, not Leopardfoot, who killed Nightpelt. I rose and indicated with my tail that I wanted to speak, and Brokenstar nodded.

"Stonefur said that Leopard... had lead the rebellion. Could Leopardstar have been leading the rebellion in Windclan?" She asked.

"It's possible, but we'll know more when Stonefur wakes up." He replied, then added sharply, "Stonefur may be from Riverclan, but it's clear that they have been mistreating him. So he is to be a welcome guest in our clan. Clan meeting is dismissed." He replied, then headed toward Nightpelt to grieve.

_They will be war over this, _I thought to myself, a strange desire for revenge shadowing over me.


	3. Chapter 2: A prophecy of fire

I sat in my den, head down in my grief as I remembered the brave warrior whom died yesterday. My mate, Mistyfoot, slept soundly in her nest, her chest moving up and down softly with each breath. _Let her rest, she's had a hard day yesterday. We all did._ He thought to himself before rising up to exit the den.

Strong sunlight fluttered his eyes as he gazed around the clan, and he noticed Yellowfang was tending to one of the kits, apparently he had sprained his paw. _I half wish she would have owned up to the clan and admitted she was my mother. That Lizzardfang was a no good piece of foxdung if I ever saw one. But then again, where would we be without her skills? _He thought. Yeah, he knew who his mother way, but he didn't mind being the son of both the medicine cat and the leader. He also remembered his littermates, though not by name, and the memory was becoming harder and harder to remember. He shook his head and padded up to the medicine cat.

"How is Stonefur?' He asked her polity shifting his paws from side to side. He always felt a tad uncomfortable around the Medicine cat, between what he knew she was to him and her sarcasm.

"Oh? You mean the cat they half starved and apparently tortured a bit? Yeah, he's doing real peachy. Kept moaning about the death of Crookedstar by Leopardstar's claws in the middle of the night, it's a wonder he didn't wake up everyone and their brother." She meowed sarcastically, before adding, "He's stable now."

Brokenstar breathed in a sigh of relief, albeit he was a bit frightened by what Stonefur was implying. "Is there anything I can do to help? " He asked secretly wanting to spend some time with his mother, but he knew like every other time, it'd just end in her shrugging him off.

"Well, for one, quit distracting me from my work and two, quit moping around. Oh, and I could use a little more cobwebs while your at it." She flicked her tail at him before turning to Oakkit. "Right, your paw is going to be fine, now, are you going to rest in your own nest or do I have to keep my eye on you, kit." She asked.

Brokenstar chuckled to himself before heading out of the camp to gather the cobwebs. _Mom. is. Amazing!._ He thought to himself as we walked, the mix of sun and shadows dancing on his pelt as he walked. He knew most of the clan would question his gathering of the cobweb, but he didn't care... much.

Suddenly, he thought he saw something. He turned around and spotted none other than one of his old clan mates, but with stars in his fur, and his body translucent. "Nightpelt?" He asked in wounder before purring a bit. "I'm glad to see you made it to Starclan. But... what are you doing here.

"Yes, it's me Brokenstar. It is good to see you again. I wont be long, but I have a prophecy to share with you." He replied, his tone serious.

Brokenstar gulped. Although he had been leader for a while now, he had never actually received a prophecy. And as much as he wanted to discuss old times with his friend, and asked some of the questions pressing on his mind, he knew that if a Starclan warriors was going to visit a clan leader in the broad daylight, it must be for an important reason. "I'm ready." Brokenstar began, but his voice sounded small, so he repeated himself more clearly.

Nightpelt closed his eyes briefly before continuing. "A flame, adopted by broken moss shall join with a fire invited by blue to destroy a threat greater than all the clans have faced before." He opened his eyes. "Did you get all that?"

Brokenstar nodded briefly, but a small frown fell upon his face. "What should I do with the prophecy?" He asked softly.

Nightpelt chuckled. "Whatever you want to. Keep it to yourself, share it with Rantstar, or yell it to the clan from the highbranch, although I wouldn't actually do the last one."

"Okay, wait, who is Rantstar?" Brokenstar asked, tipping his head in confusion.

"Yellowfang, you big mousebrain!" Nightpelt meowed goodnaturely He looked up at the sky. "Well I must go" He added, before disappearing like mist.

Brokenstar stood there for a moment, lost in his thoughts, before he remembered the reason why he went into the forest to begin with. _Cobwebs! _He thought, before he spotted the amount he needed in a nearby cave. He carefully extracted it, making sure he didn't get the spider, before transporting it back to the clan.

As he entered the camp, he found Mistyfoot waiting for him by the entrance. Her eyes lit up as she spotted him and padded up to him. "I had wondered where you went." She meowed softly.

He licked her ears gently before replying."Yellowfang needed someone to gather a bit of cobweb, and I volunteered." He explained before adding Sorry I didn't bring you, but you looked like you needed the sleep."

Mistyfoot shook her head. "No no, it's quite alright," She meowed reassuringly, before adding, "Have you heard anything about Stonefur?"

" According to Yellowfang, he's stable but still suffering the effects of being a prisoner." He replied, before picking up his cobweb and heading toward the medicine cat's den. _We're going to have our hand'sful, first Stonefur, then Riverclan at our heels and now a prophecy? Starclan help us!_ He wailed inwardly.


	4. Chapter three, Runaway gathering

Brokenstar's pov

Brokenstar stood near the camp entrance, waiting for all the cats to gather for the upcoming gathering. His mind had been in turmoil for a while, but he did have some good news, albeit he wasn't going to share it with the other clans. His mate, Mistyfoot, was now in the nursery, expecting kits, and although they wouldn't arrive for almost two more moons. To be honest. He couldn't wait, though he was admittedly a little apprehensive about becoming a father. _Just do your best, always be gentle, and don't become Lizardfang,_ He thought briefly before noticing all the cats had gathered around at the entrance. He nodded briefly before signaling with his tail to leave.

As he exited the camp entrance, he looked back on his beloved camp, praying that everything would be alright. He had three guards watching the camp at all times, just in case so he felt secure, but still, he had his worried. If one looked closely at the traveling group, you'd notice that Shadowclan was lacking any apprentices. Because of the recent information he received, Brokenstar had decided not to bring along any, just in case things turned out bad at the gathering.

His deputy, Blackfoot, padded beside him as they passed the training hollow. "Will you mentuen Leopardstar's intrusion at the gathering?" He asked softly, referring to the recent battle they had. Brokenstar had considered it, but made his decision shortly before evening the day before.

"I'll let her speak first, then I'll go from there. If she tries to apologize for it, then I'll pretend to accept it, before giving their next dawn patrol the surprise of their life!" He replied.

"And what if she doesn't?" He pressed, ducking his head to avoid a low hanging branch.

"Then she can expect Shadowclan to invade their camp soon if she keeps this up." Brokenstar meowed grimly. He jumped over a fallen log, then padded his way to the Fourtrees in silence.

Glancing up at the moon, the leader noticed thin wispy clouds hovering over it, but nothing to suggest any trouble. _Is starclan not upset? Well, I suppose they are, but right now is to be a time of piece, not conflict. _He gave the signal for his clan to go on ahead, but he hung back as they past him before making his own way in silence.

_Last to arrive? Pah. That's nothing. _He thought to himself, before taking his seat next to the leaders.

"Alright alright settle down, we have announcements to go through. " Brokenenstar yellowed, before turning to the other leaders. "Bluestar, would you like to start? He asked.

Bluestar nodded. "Thunderclan has two new apprentices, Ravenpaw and Graypaw." She meowed, while everyone cheered their names. "Ravenpaw has also decided to become Spottedeleaf's apprentice, and has already been to the Highstones," She added, before stepping back.

Leopardstar came forward, her stride confident. "I regret to inform you that our previous leader, Crokkedstar died, at the hands of a fox. Also, we've had a traitor in our mist, he is a kit-killer and if you see him, bring him back immediately," She added.

Brokenstar knew this was his chance to strike. "And what kit, may I ask, did this cat kill?"

Leopardstar gave him a look before answering, "What is any of that to you, huh?"

Brokenstar growled and said, "A name! If I see this supposed kit-killer, I want to know what kit he killed.

Leopardstar sighed. "Okay, he killed the kits of a rouge. Are you happy?" She snapped in defeat,

"Maybe. Of course, it could just be a random story your making up to get rid of a cat that's in your way of ambition." Brokenstar began, then gasped at himself. "Opps! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that!" He exclaimed.

The clans had mixed reactions to this. Thunderclan was very perplexed by this development, while Riverclan was muttering to themselves. But Shadowclan, they where, how shall we say, cheering him own.

Leopardstar growled. "How dare you insult me at this gathering, she screeched loudly.

Brokenstar just smiled a bit. "Come on little Leo, my warriors need a little laughter after their recent tragedy." He replied cheekily.

Leopardstar did not take kindly to that. "Riverclan, we are leaving!" She announced, and beckoned her warriors to follow her out. They rushed home, eager to get away from the jesting Shadowclan leader.

Brokenstar smiled to himself before padding up to speak. "Shadowclan has grave news, one of out cat's, Nightpelt is dead.

Thunderclan bent their heads down in grief, as did the Shadowclan cats. After given them a few moments, he continued his speech. "In other news, we repels a fox invasion from our old border with Windclan. Be careful, these foxes eat fish." He added, then dismissed himself. "This gathering is over."

As he left to go home, Brokenster felt pretty proud of himself. He had embarrassed another clan leader, delivered all he wanted to deliver, and scent a powerful message. _Overall, this has been a good gathering._ He thought, as Blackfoot came up to him.

"That. Was. Amazing!" He chirped, his eyes held awe. "How did you manage that?" He asked curious about the secrets his leader held.

"I honestly couldn't tell you." He replied, shrugging. "I just saw an opening and took it."

Blackfoot nodded before jumping over a log. "But you chased off a clan leader from the gathering without any claws!" He meowed excitedly.

"She knows what's she did was wrong, and she has a guilty concise Plus, she has to save face, so she decided to leave before the real accusations began. Deep down, she knew that if she stayed, she end up getting mad at me and attack, which would have made Starclan not only angry, but her look guilty." He replied, before traveling through the camp entrance.

Noticing how tired he was, he padded straight to his den. In there, he saw a frog and a ball of moss dipped in water for him, and knew that mate had provided him with an after gathering meal, as she had often done in the past. He tucked in, finishing the frog in a few famished bites before taking a drink, feeling the cool water calm his thirst. After sitting for a while, he stretched, curled up in his nest and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4, Kits and mothers

**I don't own warriors, Master chief, or Brokenstar's new found randomness. One more thing, there's no Halo, combat evolved here. **

Pain seered through me as the birth pangs washed through me, more painful than I could ever imagen.

Two moons ago, I had moved into the nursery, expecting the clan leader's kits, and now it was time. Yellowfang was right beside me, the usually sarcastic she cat whispering encouragement to me every now and then. I bit down hard on the stick Brokenstar had provided me earlier, which helped take my concentration off the pain.

"The first one is coming," Yellowfang told me, her voice now serious. "Remember to push," I nodded tensely as the first kit came. "Its... a yellow tom cat," Yellowfang announced, but she sounded worried.

"I..." I began to say that I've only been with Brokenstar, but en the second kit began to come. The pain wasn't so bad this time around, but it still hurt. "The second one is a dark gray tom cat." Yellowfang announced, before adding, "It's over now. Congratulations, you have two healthy sons!"

I nodded weakly and laid down, brushing my kits closer to my belly. "Thank you Yellowfang. Can you bring Brokenstar in here for me?" I asked politely.

Yellowfang nodded and brought in my mate, and to be honest, I was very worried to what his reaction would be to the yellow tom. As he came in, he had a nervous look on his face, but his countenance brightened when he saw that I was not only alive, but that his offspring was alive and well. "Two sons eh?" He asked, then purred. "They are beautiful."

I purred back weakly. "What shall we name them?" I meowed, although my voice was almost a whisper due to me exhaustion.

"I'm thinking Sunkit for the tom." He replied, then looked at the dark gray kit. "Does Smokekit sound good to you?" He asked politely.

"Sunkit and Smokekit. Welcome to the world, my beautiful children." I whispered. It wasn't long before I fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of vissious arguing amonst the camp. I almost got up before a soft meow reminded me that I had kits to care for.

"Mom, Can we go out? Please?" Smokekit asked, his blue eyes pleading. His brother, Sunkit, was waiting, his brown eyes shining with curiosity. "Please mom, we'll be good." Sunkit added his voice to his brother.

"Once the cat's stop arguing, we can." She replied, and strained her ears to hear what the other cats where arguing about.

"And I've already said, It's in the past. It happened moons ago, her mate is dead, she's not going to take on another, and she's a competent medicine cat. No one is to treat Yellowfang any differently, and if I find so much as a slight remark about it, I'll put you on so many task you'll wish you had never said it." Brokenstar yelled, his voice angry with rage.

_Did I hear right? Did Yellowfang have kits?_ I thought, before Sunkit interrupted my thoughts.

"Why can't medicine cat's have kits?"

I sighed deeply before answering. "Not now hun, when you are older, I'll explain it to you, I promise." I told him politely. He simply dipped his head in understanding, then went to his brother and the two sat down, observing a beetle of some short.

"As for any punishment, there is no need in it. Starclan would have told us had we needed to know about it before now, and until they tell me themselves what her punishment is to be, assuming they wish to punish her, they will be no punishment." Brokenstar continued in a more normal voice, though I could tell his voice still contained rage in it. Sighing in relief, I purred as my Smokekit jumped from the beetle after it moved toward him.

Just then, Stonefur padded in, and purred. "Good evening sis, I've come to see the kits, if that's alright." He meowed politely.

I nodded. But before I could greet him, Smokekit nearly ran into him. "New cat! New cat!" He cried happily, before taking a sniff. "You smell a bit like mom, but with a fishy bent to it." He observed.

"Kit's, this is Stonefur, my brother, which would make him your uncle." She replied. I laughed as Sunkit scampered over to the tom, and yelled playfully.

Stonefur founding himself under a mass of kits, and purred softly. I couldn't help but chuckled a bit at this, my brother swarmed by kits. And they where my kits to boot.

"Come along kits," I meowed, calling them back before addressing my brother. "It is good to see you are doing well again." I meowed, glancing at Sunkit when he gave out a yawn. "Come along now, it's time for your nap," I whispered to him, and nestled him into his nest.

Stonefur purred as he observed the kits. "You seem to be doing pretty good yourself sis," He chuckled, before setting down. "I have a feeling Brokenstar may want to speak to you soon, though. You didn't hear any of the gathering, did you?" He asked me, a look of worry on his face."

I was about to reply when my mate happened to poke his head in. "Hey, may I speak to you a bit?" Brokenstar asked softly, to which I nodded.

"I'm sure you are wondering why Sunkit has a yellow pelt to him." He replied, though he had a small smile on his face.

"Kinda, though I haven't really thought about it much," I lied. I didn't lie much, but I wanted to hear my mate confess it himself before making random accusations.

"Well," He began, his voice serious, "And I've known this since I was born, but it turns out, Yellowfang is my mom," He revealed, his voice turning into glee toward the last portion.

"And your happy about this because why?" I asked, finding it hard to believe that my mate was happy about being the son of a medicine cat. _But, that's one of Brokenstar's charms, he has a way with surprises,_ She thought

"Are you kidding me!?" He meowed dramatically, pretending to fall down in an equally dramatic fashion before suddenly jumping up excitedly. I jump back in surprise, before gaping at the next thing he said.

"Yellowfang is, like, the best mom I could have asked for. Well, birth mother. It's really a shame that Lizzarddung had to raise me, but oh well, It's not like she could just enter the nursery and raise me, as much as we would have wanted. Dear Starclan, I really wish they had made an exception but oh well, it's in the past." He rambled on, before realizing how kit-like he was acting. Blackfoot was staring at him like he just turn into a badger. "Well, don't just stand there, get a border patrol ready." He ranted before turning back to me. "Sorry about that, it just, I've known that Yellowfang was my mother every since I was a kit, but couldn't even tell her I love her without arousing suspicions." He admitted softly.

I chuckled a bit. "I'm happy for you, my love," I meowed, before licking his head. "But please, please try to control your self a bit." I added, chuckling.

He nodded. "Yes, of course. Listen, I'm going to go hunt a bit, I'll bring you back a frog, okay?" he meowed.

I purred softly. "I'm looking forward to it," I meowed before turning toward the nursery to look after my kits.


End file.
